Sohmbdy
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Story posted in a contest for tinier me. Naruto is suddenly taken into new village to what this creatures call 'his new home' where a prophecy dictates that he is the ruler of the country. After a life of despair he needs someone there to listen SN


First Naruto fanfic woo~ Was originally made with my own characters so sorry if any Naruto is suddenly called a girl... LOLz Hopefully this will become a chapter story, if you guys like it that is~

Warning: SasuNaru (Boy love) not really shown but its there

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his characters but this is my story for a small contest on tinier me ^-^

Enjoy~

Sohmbdy

Rapid footsteps and shallow breathing could be heard in the dark empty streets of Konoha where nothing but the ominous figure stumbling along the neighborhood was moving.

"Help! Please help me!" cried the sobbing boy pounding on sealed doors to try and gain someone's attention.

The residents of these homes simply ignored his for fear of their own well-being. They knew what was going on, but the few who dared venture outside were hindered by their family members who feared for their life.

Even as the boy pounded on door after door screaming for help, his voice cracking from the effort, he managed to hear a scuffle and turned around. There in the middle of the street was a young girl with black braided hair and a small purple dress hugging a teddy bear against her. The teen whimpered as the small girl raised her hand asking for the other to reach for it.

"Please..." he whispered, "please don't do this."

The small girl smiled and hugged her plush closer twirling her dress as she ran forward towards the young man. She once more reached for the teen giggling as the other whispered pleas for mercy once more. As the guy refused to take the outstretched hand a taller figure emerged behind the girl ruffling her hair and smiling as he moved her back. The teen was now in hysterics, sobbing his eyes out as the older one reached for him as well this time taking him by the shoulders and pulling him up with no effort. He pressed his palm against his forehead taking it back as a small figure in the shape of a crescent moon shone there. He smiled even as the guy started hyperventilating sounds spilling from his mouth as he tried to scream for help.

"Come young one..." he started, his eyes shining, "we shall take you home now." The teen just sobbed as he was taken in a firm embrace and dragged along with the two figures, resigned to his future and knowing no help would come help. His eyes burned as the transformation began and his previous blue eyes turned red his tan skin turning pale.

"It's ok now Naruto."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked around at the new village from atop the roof of his new home. Everywhere he looked old fashioned buildings stood, their architecture of gothic nature, roses surrounding every garden, and cat bats strolling across every avenue. Sharingan, this was his new home... The safe haven of all creatures of the night.

Right now the city was empty as it was noon and all residents were asleep or working, him not being accustomed to the schedule as of yet.

His blond hair danced in the wind as he silently wept. He couldn't say Konoha had been the best place on earth, what with them shunning him out for his Fox-like features and state of being an orphan. Still, now he wondered what he had done to anger whatever deity reign over the world for having been chosen to be the one among everyone in the world to be the next blood-sucking parasite after 100 years. It was a gift, according to the new vamps he had met recently, a new opportunity at life.

"Che," he growled, "a gift my-"

"Now Naruto is that any kind of language for a respectable man to use?"

Naruto swiveled hissing at the new comer. "Why if it isn't Sasuke, Mr. Nohbdy himself, it's such an honor." He drawled sarcasticaly as he narrowed his red eyes.

"Not as much as it is a honor and pleasure to be in your presence, Mr. Sohmbdy."

He flinched at the name and missed his hand moving towards his. He bent down and kissed it inhaling deeply and looking directly into his eyes.

"Definitely a pleasure..."

He removed his hand scowling as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Shut up Kit!"

He laughed as he sat next to him pulling him to his side as he attempted to move away.

"Do you really hate me that much for bringing you home? Don't you like it here? I know it's much better than that rat hole where you were treated like vermin."

Naruto frowned, feeling protective of his ex-village but couldn't help but agree that this place was much better than the last. Here he had seen... peace... Here everybody knew everybody and looked after each other No one fought, there was no need to raise your voice (as he had been doing most of the second day he had been here), and there was no discrimination... No distinction between the rich and poor and everybody helped because they wanted to not because it was their job or requirement. It was a utopia right in the middle of nowhere, it was wonderland. There was even more than one ruler...

He shook his head trying to steer clear of that thought process for now and sighed as he leaned back against Sasuke. Yes, it was definitely better here than Konoha where everybody fought over everything and took offense of any and every hand gesture. A place where beggars and drunks ruled the streets and where people like his were kicked out to fend for themselves even at the tender age of 5... And, no... he definitely didn't hate Sasuke for bringing his here where people treated his as an equal... and more...

How could he hate him if he was supposed to love him unconditionally according to an ancient prophecy? If he was supposed to rule this perfect world next to him?

That's right. He was not only taken in as a fellow resident but apparently he was also one of the Sign of Four... In this place there is a legend that is treated as law where the four people who created this world had sacrificed themselves for the village but were destined to be reborn and to once again bring peace between the magical world and that of human beings. There was Evrybdy, Shadow, a young woman who had too much energy and was kind of tomboyish, who had walked across the world rescuing the lost beings who were mistreated and brought them together. Anybdy, Atoli, the small girl who had brought Naruto home, who had spread the word and made sure everybody was welcome. Nohbdy, Sasuke, who had created this world and had made sure everybody followed the rules until he wasn't needed to be on constant patrol anymore. He alongside his eternal love had been the ones who had thought up this world. Him and Sohmbdy, Naruto...

He was the fourth and final ruler, he had been the leader and the friend to all and had been the one who took a stand when the village was in danger. Now that he had returned as Naruto he was expected to be the same person he used to be and Naruto hated that...

"No, I don't hate you. It's just... I can't-how can.. I mean..."

Naruto stopped his incoherent rambling as his chin was grabbed and he was made to turn to look directly into Nohbdy's shining concerned eyes.

"What is it love?"

Naruto blushed, getting lost in those still unfamiliar eyes before shaking his head and pouting as he freed himself while Sasuke chuckled.

"It's nothing! I just..." he paused "I'm just scared..." he admitted diverting his eyes.

"Scared?"

"Yeah, of not being able to be that person everyone is trying to make me be... of screwing this beautiful place up..."

"Language young man" Sasuke admonished.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and grinned as he chuckled once more.

"Don't worry love, there is absolutely no way you can mess this up you are you after all."

"... and just who is that really?"

Sasuke turned to look at him as he embraced himself. "That my love is for you to decide, you are who you want to be and nothing anyone says will change that"

"Well," he said turning to face him, "what if I'm not what this place needs, the girl you fell in love with.."

He smiled at his as he blushed. "My love for you my dear is the one thing in this prophecy that will never change and the villagers don't expect you to be perfect just to be you."

Naruto smiled his blush spreading and launched himself at Sasuke.

"Thank you, Sasuke"

"No problem love"

They stayed that way until Naruto realized it and he pulled away blushing even more as he rambled about how great things were going to be.

Sasuke chuckled softly and stood reaching for him.

"Come now love, it is time for a new day"

Naruto took the offered hand and stood on his tiptoes kissing his cheek.

"No, time for a new beginning."


End file.
